


Baby Skates

by FoxyHeichou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caregiver Yuuri, Classification AU, Little Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyHeichou/pseuds/FoxyHeichou
Summary: Classification was a momentous occasion, for most at least. In any world, there exists prejudice, and the same is to be said for the one we enter now. In this world you fall into ‘sub genders’, otherwise known as classifications. There were five classifications. Alpha, Omega, Neutral, Caregiver, Little. The presentation of your classification could appear at any time between the ages of 14 to 18. If by the time you reached 18, you had yet to present as Alpha, Omega, Caregiver, or Little, you would fall as a Neutral. The traits for each classification were different but due to the traits of a Little, the world maintained a prejudice against them. Little’s were viewed as ‘useless’, ‘money pits’, or ‘free entertainment’. It wasn’t uncommon for crimes against Little’s to be overlooked or encouraged in day to day society. In first world countries however, a movement for Little equality under the law that was started in the late 20th century continued on and now, in 20XX, Little’s were protected in all the same ways under the law.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classification was a momentous occasion, for most at least. In any world, there exists prejudice, and the same is to be said for the one we enter now. In this world you fall into ‘sub genders’, otherwise known as classifications. There were five classifications. Alpha, Omega, Neutral, Caregiver, Little. The presentation of your classification could appear at any time between the ages of 14 to 18. If by the time you reached 18, you had yet to present as Alpha, Omega, Caregiver, or Little, you would fall as a Neutral. The traits for each classification were different but due to the traits of a Little, the world maintained a prejudice against them. Little’s were viewed as ‘useless’, ‘money pits’, or ‘free entertainment’. It wasn’t uncommon for crimes against Little’s to be overlooked or encouraged in day to day society. In first world countries however, a movement for Little equality under the law that was started in the late 20th century continued on and now, in 20XX, Little’s were protected in all the same ways under the law.

Classification was a momentous occasion, for most at least. In any world, there exists prejudice, and the same is to be said for the one we enter now. In this world you fall into ‘sub genders’, otherwise known as classifications. There were five classifications. Alpha, Omega, Neutral, Caregiver, Little. The presentation of your classification could appear at any time between the ages of 14 to 18. If by the time you reached 18, you had yet to present as Alpha, Omega, Caregiver, or Little, you would fall as a Neutral. The traits for each classification were different but due to the traits of a Little, the world maintained a prejudice against them. Little’s were viewed as ‘useless’, ‘money pits’, or ‘free entertainment’. It wasn’t uncommon for crimes against Little’s to be overlooked or encouraged in day to day society. In first world countries however, a movement for Little equality under the law that was started in the late 20th century continued on and now, in 20XX, Little’s were protected in all the same ways under the law.

Yuuri Katsuki had presented at 17 as a Caregiver, and since completing his degree in Electronic Arts in Detroit had been applying to multiple Little houses with the hopes of finally adopting a Little he could care for himself. He intended to retire from competitive skating once he had a Little, but until then it was a profession that offered him a nice wage. At 23 Yuuri had finally hit the peak of his figure skating career. He had finally made it to the Grand Prix Final. He would finally skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov! Only he totally blew it. Just before stepping onto the ice he had received a call from his mother, his Vicchan had been hit by a car when he ran out of the Inn as the door opened. His emotions and nerves were shot. He flubbed all of his jumps, his step sequences were sloppy, and he was unable to portray his emotions in his skate. He placed sixth. He was just getting off a call with his mother to go over the details of Vicchan’s shrine when the door to the stall in a bathroom he had receded to for privacy shook with the force of a kick. He opened the door with an apology on his lips, greeted by the sight of Yuri Plisetsky. The Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalist and the Russian Punk. He was notorious for his rage.

“Hey. I’m competing in the senior division next year. We don’t need to Yuri’s in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already. Moron!” I jumped as his volume increased but as he turned to walk away my face settled and I crossed my arms, clearing my throat to garner his attention.

“That was very rude. You never know what someone is going through so you should always give them the kindness and respect you would want in return. Apologize, please.” My tone wasn’t cold, or demanding, but it wasn’t warm either. My eyes narrowed as I watched the way his shoulders tightened at my tone. I raked my eyes down the back of his form, both waiting for his response and taking in his demeanor. Something about this…

“I-I’m sorry… I just, Yakov told me I may be confused for you due to our names and he wasn’t pleased due to your final ranking…” A small smile graced my lips and I let my arms fall as I made my way to the sinks to wash my hands.

“Thank you for the apology Yuri, I accept. Come wash your hands.” I didn’t turn to watch him as he made his way to the sink next to mine, but I could tell by the way he held his head down he was still remorseful. “You shouldn’t let other people’s opinions affect yours. I have never been the most consistent when it comes to my jumps, but my overall performance was bad due to the news of an unexpected death in the family.” I sighed sadly as I turned to dry my hands before shaking it off. “I packed a dinner, expecting to have little time between the rink and the banquet. I have extra if you would like to join me? Maybe take the opportunity to get to know me as I am rather than as Yakov or my performance present.” I was by now holding open the door for Yuri as he finished drying his hands. He glanced up at me, an expression of shock coloring his face before nodding shyly and stepping out in front of me. My suspicions only gained further evidence based on his actions.

“What did you pack?” I smiled softly, placing my hand on his lower back in a guiding manner. I began to walk back to the skater’s locker-room.

“A Japanese Bento. I made Ginger Pork. I packed two in case my coach was going to join me, but he left a little earlier for a group dinner with a few of the other coaches. My contract is expiring soon and he’s looking for a new potential athlete to train.” Yuri’s head shot up to look at me in shock and worry.

“You’re not renewing? Are you retiring?” I smiled at him assuredly as I once again held the door for him to walk through first. I could see my bag from here and was glad to note it hadn’t been tampered with.

“I have been planning to retire for a while. I presented as Caregiver at 17 and pursued a master’s degree in Electronic Arts in Detroit where I trained under Celestino. I recently graduated and have been looking to adopt a Little. I would much rather put my efforts into caring for a Little and helping them pursue their favorite endeavors than a sport that could potentially make it very hard to raise a Little.” Yuri was standing next to me as I assembled my belongings and pulled out the two wrapped bento’s. “Come, Yuri. Let’s go find somewhere more comfortable to eat. Perhaps the café in the entry hall.” I turned to Yuri as I finished speaking. He had a light blush on his face and was biting his lip. I smiled softly. There was no doubt in my mind now. Yuri nodded shyly in confirmation to my suggestion and led the way to the door. I chuckled softly as he waited by the door, glancing back at me and waiting for me to open it for him.

“So, do you um, do you have a Little lined up to adopt yet?” I glanced at him once again as we made our way to the café. He was too precious for words.

“I’m considering one. Though nothing is set in stone yet.” I saw his face fall and smiled to myself. He had no idea. We walked the rest of the way in silence. “Choose a table for us Yuri.” The smaller boy glanced up at me quickly before immediately making his way to the brightest table in the café. It was positioned on a platform in front of the stores front window. It was the most ‘exciting’ seating there and I couldn’t help but smile to myself once more. I followed him at much more sedate pace. As I reached the table I laid out the Bento’s before pulling out two caprisuns.

“Dig in Yuri. Tell me what you think.” I watched in amazement as the entire bento seemed to disappear in moments. I had only just picked up my chopsticks when I saw it was completely gone. I chuckled. “That good huh? Well, since you’re done eating, why don’t you tell me about yourself? I’ll respond in kind as I eat.” Yuri flushed nearly crimson and nodded shyly. I smiled softly and reached for my napkin, there was rice all over his cheek. He opened his mouth to begin speaking right as I reached out, running the napkin across his face gently to clean it. He let out possibly the most adorable ‘eep!’ I had ever heard. I chuckled again and moved my hand back, finally digging into my own meal as he attempted to compose himself.

“Um, *cough*, what do you want to know?” His voice was meek.

“How about favorite color, food, animal. Do you have any good friends? Family? What do you enjoy in your free time?” I left out my big question, wanting him to acclimate to me a bit more. “Personally, I really like blue, my favorite food is my Okaa-san’s Katsudon. I guess my favorite animal has to be poodles. My best friend is Phichit Chulanot, he’s a Thai skater I met when I first began training under Celestino. I have an older sister; she and both my parents are Neutrals and I said earlier that I am a Caregiver. Obviously I enjoy skating, but I also enjoy partaking in digital art. Your turn.” I began eating, letting him take his time as he searched for the words he wanted.

“Um, I really like orange. My Dedushka’s Piroshkis are the best ever! I have a cat; I named her Puma Tiger Scorpion but call her Potya for short! She’s my best friend. My Dedushka is my only family. He was recently admitted to the hospital and I stay at the rink dorms. I play in my free time, um, with Potya!” He said ‘with Potya’ almost as an afterthought, to cover up the childlike mannerism of his previous statement. “I couldn’t live without skating! It’s my favorite thing. The smell of the ice, the sound of my blades…There’s nothing better.” I smiled at him softly in understanding.

“I know what you mean. Where are you at in schooling? Do you intend to go to college, or university?” I was done by now, only a few scraps remained in my bento. I set down my chopsticks and wiped around my mouth before leaning back and reaching for my drink as I prompted him on. He was so excited now that I was engaging him. It was adorable.

“I graduated secondary early, only about a month ago now. I don’t really see the appeal of further school. Besides, now I can put all my effort into the ice!” His statement made me frown slightly, a statement from earlier popped into my head and my frown only deepened.

“You can’t overwork yourself Yuri. I understand how much you want to be the best, and I have no doubt that you will be one day, but if you do too much too fast, you’ll end up hurt and that could end skating for you for forever. About your dorms, are there rules, curfews perhaps?” He hummed excitedly, I wondered how often someone actually spoke _to_ him instead of _at_ him.

“I know! There’s just so much I want to do on the ice! The dorms are right above the rink, Yakov runs them and as long as we pass the monthly room inspection and are in the building by midnight everything flies.” I frowned at this. That was no way to provide support and structure for children. Although, rink dorms were primarily for _adult_ skaters, not skaters who would normally still be in school. I figured now was as good a time as any to bring _it_ up.

“Yuri, what’s your classification?” I could see how the question caught him off guard, it was after all far from the previous subject. He began to fidget, and I smiled softly in an attempt to help relax him.

“Um, well I only presented a few months ago but, I’maLittle.” His last few words were so rushed they were a jumbled mess, but I understood well enough.

“Do you have a Caregiver?” He looked down and shook his head sadly. I hummed softly in response. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I thought through my next few words. “Worlds is in three months however, I’m sure if I spoke to Yakov he would be willing to allow me to use the rink in St, Petersburg…” I was speaking to myself, but deliberately out loud to watch Yuri’s reaction. “Housing would be cheaper, and I already know Russian…The only thing would be Vicchan but since Okaa-san is mailing his items for the shrine I could just have her change the address. I would need a moving company, flight tickets, and a place near the rink. Ideally no more than two weeks…” I smiled to myself and hummed as I closely watched Yuri’s brow slowly furrow into confusion at my muttering. “Yuri,” I grabbed his attention fully, “this is a little fast, but would you like to be my Little?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s exactly why I want you Yuri. Everything about you has endeared you to me, and I’m sure you’ll be just as endearing as I learn everything about you, both good and bad.” I smiled at him once more as the tears spilled over. I stood from my seat, making my way around the small table to wrap him in my arms. I could only describe my emotions as ‘pleased’ when he turned into my chest, clutching at my jacket. I felt more than heard as he started crying. I sighed sadly before helping him to stand so I could take his spot in the chair and pull him across my lap, enveloping him in my arms.

Yuri’s eyes were wide in shock. I chuckled softly and leaned forward, placing my elbows on the table. Yuri sputtered, attempting to find the words to respond.

“I mean it Yuri. I would love to have the honor of caring for you.” I watched as his eyes welled up with tears.

“W-why would y-you want me? I’m…I’m just…me.?” His voice gradually grew softer as he spoke.

“That’s exactly why I want you Yuri. Everything about you has endeared you to me, and I’m sure you’ll be just as endearing as I learn everything about you, both good and bad.” I smiled at him once more as the tears spilled over. I stood from my seat, making my way around the small table to wrap him in my arms. I could only describe my emotions as ‘pleased’ when he turned into my chest, clutching at my jacket. I felt more than heard as he started crying. I sighed sadly before helping him to stand so I could take his spot in the chair and pull him across my lap, enveloping him in my arms.

“N-no one has e-ever w-wanted me…” His words caught me off guard and pulled something in my chest tight. I held him closer.

“Well then they were missing out. You are a wonderful Little boy Yuri. I don’t want you to give me your final answer right now. The Banquet is happening in about two hours, I’ll walk you to your hotel and see you there. I want you to really think about it, this is a big decision. I need you to know that even if you say yes tonight, you can say no at any time. Even if we’re in Russia. I also need you to know that if you do say yes, I will love you, and care for you, but caring for someone sometimes means looking out for them even if they don’t want you to. I will be limiting your time on the ice and giving you a schedule. We will discuss and agree on punishments when you act out. If you say yes, I need you to know that I won’t stop loving you if you act out but if you do, I will punish you. Do you understand Yuri? I need a verbal answer, please.” He was sniffling into my neck, his cries calming down ass I spoke.

“Y-yes. I understand.” I stood, helping to balance Yuri as he was going from my lap to standing with me. I held him close to my side, my arm around his waist, while he gained his bearings.

“Why don’t you go use the restroom while I clean up?” I watched him nod and smiled to myself. I hoped this worked out the way I wanted. Yuri was too precious for words. I watched him until the door to the restroom closed behind him. I made swift work of closing and wrapping up the bento boxes before taking Yuri’s unused napkin to wipe down the table. I chuckled as I noticed Yuri’s side had an overabundance of rice. Not to self: Yuri is a messy eater. On that train of thought, I wondered what age Yuri regressed to? Based off his mannerisms I would guess around three, but it could be smaller. I would have to ask once he got back. If he only presented a few months ago though, he may not even know for sure. I threw away our garbage and made my way to wait by the front door for Yuri. I was only waiting for a few minutes before he made his way to join me, grinning happily as he caught sight of me.

“Yuuri!” I couldn’t help but smile at him in return as he greeted me happily.

“Hey munchkin. You ready?” Yuri nodded at me happily and I held out my hand for him expectedly before tugging the strap of my backpack higher on my shoulder and leading the way out of the café. The hotel wasn’t very far of a walk but taking note of the impending snowstorm I figured it would be better to hail a cab. I pulled out my phone to call a taxi service before tugging Yuri closer to me, attempting to share my warmth as we waited. I pulled his hood up, tugging it close around his ears and smiled softly as he glanced up at me gratefully. We stood in silence as we waited for the cab, it was no more than a few minutes, but my nose and ears were chilled to the point of redness by the time it arrived.

“Why are we taking a cab?” Yuri spoke up first as we both slid into the backseat and I offered the address to the hotel for all of the skaters. I glanced at him as I reached over him to grab his seatbelt, mentally making note that he had forgotten such an ingrained task.

“Our attire is nowhere near appropriate for a walk through a snowstorm Yuri.” I smiled at him gently and ran my hand through his hair as we began the short drive to the hotel all of this year’s skaters were staying at. We spent the rest of the ride in silence before I softly thanked and paid the driver as we arrived at the destination. “Yuri, “I spoke softly, just enough volume to insure I had gathered his full attention. “The banquet is a required event; would you like to gather what you need to get ready and join me in my room or get ready separately? If you choose to join me I can help you with your hair, and makeup if you would like.” I smiled at Yuri assuredly as we made our way through the lobby to the elevators. He hummed thoughtfully and we were fully in the elevators, the doors closing before he answered.

“I’d like to join you, I think.” I smiled again and chuckled.

“Sure, what’s your room number?”

“378.” Yuri hesitated to answer, it seemed he struggled to remember it. He probably relied on his coach, being as he was in Juniors. I simply smiled at him warmly before pressing the number three on the elevator panel.

“Do you want to grab just what you need for the banquet or would you prefer to bring all of your belongings and spend the night in my room? I can speak to your coach at the banquet. Depending on your answer to my offer to care for you permanently, I may be able to convince him to let you go to Detroit with me while I settle the arrangements in St. Petersburg.” Yuri looked up at me shocked, but I settled as a brilliant smile pulled over his lips. I offered my own smile in return and guided him off the elevator as he answered me excitedly. I was glad to note we were let out next to room 350, less of a walk.

“All of my stuff! Yakov will probably be grumpy but he lets Viktor do whatever, so I think he’ll let me do this. I hope at least! When you do my hair, can you braid it pretty? Every time I try is comes out loose or with hairs falling out.” He pouted at this and I chuckled, glancing at him quickly before going back to counting the room numbers. ‘ _369, 370, 371, 372…’_

“Sure, I can braid your hair. Do you want to wear makeup?” I stopped in front of his room door, noting there was quite a bit of noise coming from the room next door. My brow furrowed at this, but I shook it off, he would be spending the night in my room anyways. “Could you hand me your room key please, Yuri?” he handed it over easily, bouncing on the balls of his feet and humming to himself. I smiled to myself as I noted this, recognizing he was beginning to regress. On that note, I had a question from earlier. As I opened the door, with the question on my lips, I froze. Viktor Nikiforov was prancing around the room. I took note of the open door connecting this room to the one exuding the noise. I let my eyes roam, taking note of the absolute _mess_ of a hotel room. I jumped as Yuri shouted next to me.

“Viktor! What are you doing!? Why is all your crap in my room!?” I looked at him in shock and sadness, it was obvious he had been snapped out of his regression. I opened the door fully and stepped aside to let Yuri stomp in.

“Yuri! There simply wasn’t enough space in my room for all of my stuff! I needed to see my options side by side for the banquet!” Yuri growled and I shook my head in wonder at how narcissistic Viktor Nikiforov seemed to be. I closed the door behind me as I followed Yuri into the room.

“Yuri, where is your stuff? It doesn’t matter much since we won’t be getting ready here.” Yuri huffed but stormed past Viktor to an unzipped but neatly packed leopard print suitcase placed on a chair in the corner.

“My toiletries are already packed into the suitcase; I pack them back up each time I use them because of this exact situation.” I hummed thoughtfully and frowned at the gold medalist as I took note that this wasn’t the first invasion of space. I had idolized him for many years in my youth, but as I grew I took note of his bad attitude towards the press and his fans. He was now looking back and forth between Yuri and I confusedly. I chose to ignore him as Yuri zipped up his suitcase and grabbed a purple and grey crochet blanket and stuffed tiger off the bed before making his way back to me. Viktor chose to speak up as I reached to grab Yuri’s suitcase for him and hold open the door.

“Yuri, where are you going? With a stranger no less.” I frowned at the older skater and placed a warm hand against the base of Yuri’s back, speaking up in his place.

“He is removing himself from a situation in which you have made him uncomfortable by invading his privacy, and space. We will be getting ready for the banquet in my room. Based on Yuri’s reaction to you, I do not look forward to seeing you there.” I only barely caught the look of affront and outrage on Viktor’s face before I led Yuri out of the room and back to the elevator. My frown remained in place until we had reached my own room and Yuri sighed in relief. “Why don’t you lay out your outfit on the bed and get your toiletries ready for your shower while I take mine, I shouldn’t be long.” Yuri hummed softly, he was still very obviously upset by the previous encounter. I ran my fingers through his hair before turning to the restroom to take my shower, smiling softly at the soft sigh he let out in return. My shower was no more than ten minutes and it didn’t take much longer for me to gel my hair back and put in my contacts before going to help Yuri. He was sitting on the bed holding his towel when I stepped out.

“You can shower now, come out when you’re done, and I’ll do your hair.” Yuri smiled at me happily and jumped up, grabbing a small shower bag and heading to the restroom. I took the time he was in the shower to pull on my own suit, temporarily forgoing the tie as I straightened the lapels and ran a lint roller over both mine and Yuri’s suit. Yuri’s shower was notably longer but I passed the time by picking up some of my loose belongings, my flight was at 1830 tomorrow however, hotel checkout was at 1100. When I finished packing up and Yuri still wasn’t done I sat at the small table and opened my laptop to schedule an extra flight ticket for Yuri and begin looking at apartments in St. Petersburg. I also took the time to text my mother to tell her to delay mailing the pieces for Vicchan’s shrine until I had a definitive Russian address. I was looking through a two-bedroom two-bathroom apartment with an open floorplan within a fifteen-minute walk to the rink when Yuri exited the bathroom wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. I smiled at him.

“Um, I put my brush and some hair ties on the bedside table. You, uh, you said you would braid my hair…” His voice trailed off at the end as he blushed and looked away shyly. I smiled again.

“That I did Yu-chan, why don’t you go ahead and get dressed first and then I’ll help you, okay?” I saved the apartment and sent off my formal email of retirement to both Celestino and the ISU. I looked back up at Yuri when I didn’t hear him move. He had an adorable confused look on his face.

“Yu-chan?” He spoke. I chuckled as I realized I had called him by a Japanese nickname.

“’Chan’ is a Japanese honorific to those younger than you, ‘Yu-chan’ is just a nickname, is there a Russian nickname you would be called by parents or elders?” I explained in simple terms and offered a way for him to relate to the terms. It visibly worked as his eyes lit up. He practically shouted his response.

“Yura!” He blushed before continuing, drastically quietening his voice. “Um, elders would call me Yura.” I smiled at him gently and closed my laptop.

“Yura it is.” He blinked before smiling at me and grabbing his clothes before rushing back to the bathroom to get changed. I stood and grabbed the brush and hair ties he had placed on the table; he had given me far too many hair ties than I would need so I only grabbed a couple. When he came back out I gestured for him to sit on the end of the bed, facing the headboard and got to work. I used to help Yuko with her hair when she was younger and made quick work of Yuri’s, moving gently as I went. I made a fishtail braid from the forehead to the crown of the head before gathering a small bit of loose hair from each temple and pulling both pieces and the end of the fishtail into a pony at the back of his head. This left about half of his hair hanging down, it was all behind his ears though and caused no interruption of his angelic face. I patted his head once I was done and stood back, watching fondly as he rushed over to the mirror situated above the small hotel desk in the corner. “Are you ready to head down to the banquet Yura?” I spoke after giving him a few moments to admire his new look. He beamed at me happily and bounced over to grab my hand, nodding enthusiastically to my inquiry. I smiled at him once more and grabbed the tie I had set out on the dresser. Off to the races with us, it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet was loud. Yuri and I had arrived only a few minutes after its scheduled start time as some of the first people there, but half an hour later and the noise was deafening. I had grabbed sparkling grape juice for Yuri and was still nursing my first champagne while keeping an eye out for Yakov when Viktor showed up. He was flamboyant and pranced around with no care for the people around him. It was made worse when Christophe Giacometti showed up and Viktor dragged him into his antics. I shook my head and looked around. Most of the guests so far consisted of sponsors and the coaches. Celestino was talking to a few of my own sponsors. I sighed knowing I should interact with them too. I looked to my right at Yuri. He was clutching his drink in one hand, and my suit jacket in the other. I smiled at him before grabbing the hand attached to my suit jacket and leading the way over to Celestino.

The banquet was loud. Yuri and I had arrived only a few minutes after its scheduled start time as some of the first people there, but half an hour later and the noise was deafening. I had grabbed sparkling grape juice for Yuri and was still nursing my first champagne while keeping an eye out for Yakov when Viktor showed up. He was flamboyant and pranced around with no care for the people around him. It was made worse when Christophe Giacometti showed up and Viktor dragged him into his antics. I shook my head and looked around. Most of the guests so far consisted of sponsors and the coaches. Celestino was talking to a few of my own sponsors. I sighed knowing I should interact with them too. I looked to my right at Yuri. He was clutching his drink in one hand, and my suit jacket in the other. I smiled at him before grabbing the hand attached to my suit jacket and leading the way over to Celestino.

“I have a few sponsors I should talk to, but let me know when you see Yakov and we’ll make our way to him, okay?” I spoke to Yuri in a soft tone, having to raise my voice to be heard over the noise surrounding us. I was glad to note the corner Celestino had chosen seemed quieter than the rest of the room. I plastered my media smile onto my face as I approached. Celestino noticed my approach before I could make my presence known.

“Yuuri! Come, speak to your sponsors. I didn’t want to share your news without you.” I smiled at Celestino thankfully before nodding in greeting to the three sponsors gathered around me.

“It’s a pleasure. I would like to thank you for helping me to pursue this career. I do, however, regretfully inform you that I will be officially retiring after this season.” One of the sponsors nearly had a spit take at my announcement, I smiled as I felt more than heard Yuri’s chuckle next to me.

“How unfortunate. Is there a reason why?” I smiled happily, glancing at Yuri before answering.

“Yes, I have the honor of potentially taking on a Little. It’s been a dream of mine for many years now. If I may, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He is the Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalist and will be debuting in seniors next year. Personally, I believe he will surpass Viktor Nikiforov. I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to break a few records in his debut year.” I chuckled softly here, glancing at Yuri and noting the rosy blush on his cheeks. I smiled winningly at the sponsors as they hummed thoughtfully and competitively glanced at each other.

“Yes, I watched his free skate, he is an outstanding skater. While it’s unfortunate that you are retiring, if you are to be believed I find it’s in my best interest to make some negotiations. Who is your coach?” My favorite sponsor, Mizuno, addressed Yuri as he spoke. I tightened my hand around Yuri’s briefly in support.

“Um, Yakov F-Feltsman. I have yet to see him, but I have no doubt he’ll be here soon.” I smiled at the small boy next to me assuredly before glancing over the room.

“Ah! There he is now actually. I have some business with him myself, would you like me to introduce you?” I spotted Yakov and spoke up, glad to note he had finally arrived. It was just past 2000 and I was hoping to leave by 2130-2200. The sponsor glanced over to where I had gestured and smiled at me in thanks.

“I would be grateful. If you’ll give me a few moments to finish up with Celestino here, I’ll be over in a few.” I nodded at the sponsor in thanks before making my way over to Yakov, purposely putting myself in his line of sight with Yuri close to my side.

“Mr. Feltsman,” I was happy to have caught him outside of a conversation. “I have a few matters I would like to discuss with you if you have a moment.” He looked over me scathingly before glancing at Yuri and grunting in acknowledgment. “I will be retiring at the end of this season with the hopes of taking Yuri on as my Little.” I smiled at Yuri warmly before letting my gaze focus back on Yakov who had furrowed his brows. “I was hoping to take him with me to Detroit for a couple weeks while I settle arrangements to move to St. Petersburg where I intend to let him train under you. I wanted to clear this by you first. Along these lines, Yuri will be staying in my room tonight as it seems Mr. Nikiforov has invaded Yuri’s personal space for, seemingly, not the first time.” Yakov’s eyebrows had shot up to his receding hairline as I spoke. He glanced over me once more before nodding thoughtfully and turning to Yuri.

“You want to go?” His voice was gruff, and he spoke bluntly. Yuri nodded happily next to me. Yakov narrowed his eyes in thought, humming almost silently. “You will continue to train, yes?” Yuri nodded again. Yakov looked back over to me. “I don’t know you well Yuuri Katsuki of Japan, but I believe this would be good for him. So, under the conditions he call me at least once every day and I receive updates that confirm he is training, he can go.” His voice and eyes softened almost imperceptibly. I smiled and nodded at him gratefully.

“On another note,” I spoke, “I have informed some of my sponsors I will be retiring and have Mizuno interested in sponsoring Yuri.” I glanced back to Celestino, nodding at the sponsor as he began to make his way over. “He is on his way over now to negotiate with you, if you are willing.” Yakov’s eyebrows had moved yet again and he nodded at me appraisingly before turning to greet the sponsor. I smiled slyly and ran my hand over Yuri’s head, smiling at him as he grinned happily and rocked on his toes. I steered him away from the crowds, over to a corner of the banquet, hoping to escape from some of the noise.

“Thank you.” Yuri spoke as we found a somewhat secluded table. I simply smiled at him in return.

“Yuri, do you know to what age you regress?” He frowned and hummed thoughtfully.

“Now that I think about it, no. I regressed once, when I first presented. Yakov took care of me then. He said I acted around six or seven, but I don’t think that sounds right.” I smiled at him assuredly and patted his head.

“That’s fine, we can discover together then, that is if you want this?” My confidence seemed to disappear as I gazed at him. My fingers fidgeted in my lap and my right foot bounced nervously. Yuri beamed at me happily and nodded exuberantly.

“Yes! I want this. I want you, t-to care for me. Please, Yuuri.” His voice grew meek towards the end of his sentence. A flood of happiness filled me, and I smiled at him yet again.

“Of course, Yuri.” I glanced at my watch. It was about 2040 now. “It would be inappropriate to leave so soon, why don’t we dance?” I glanced back up at the small boy, glad to note the excited flush on his cheeks. He nodded happily and I stood, holding out my hand for him before leading us onto the dance floor. We spun and swayed with the music. Yuri was giggling happily, and I smiled at him sweetly. I was just about to pull us off the floor to find our coaches and offer our goodnights when we were interrupted.

“Yuri~!” It was none other than Viktor Nikiforov. “Y-you,” He was obviously very drunk as he hiccupped and swayed through his words. “Left me! I wanted to play with your hair! A-and your stranger! He was so mean~ tome Yuri. Dance with me!” Viktor reached out to grab Yuri’s arm, but I stepped in the way.

“I suggest you head to bed now Mr. Nikiforov.” My tone was confident and cold despite how much I was internally shaking and screaming. This man was very rich, and very powerful. He stumbled back and hiccupped again. I took note that the room seemed to freeze around us, taking in the interaction.

“B-but I want to dance!” I frowned and narrowed my eyes, there was no way I was backing down. Yuri was very obviously uncomfortable and tired.

“You are putting the both of us in a very uncomfortable situation Mr. Nikiforov. Both due to your state of drunkenness and lack of respect for others and their personal space. This is the second time this evening you have invaded Yuri’s space and I am not going to let it happen again. We will be taking our leave and I suggest you do the same before you embarrass yourself further.” Viktor hiccupped and furrowed his brows, attempting to come up with a response. I took the opportunity and spun, placing a guiding hand on Yuri’s back and making my way to the doors to the banquet. I took a few moments as we walked to seek out the eyes of both Celestino and Yakov, offering both a short nod before taking leave of the loud hall. I heard the noise pick back up as we finally made our ways through the doors and sighed in relief, continuing forward to the elevators. In this moment, I was glad that the ISU had put the Banquet in the same hotel it had scheduled rooms for its participants.

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Yuri spoke up softly next to me and I smiled at him as the doors to the elevator closed behind us, pressing the number for my floor and waiting in silence until the doors opened again. The walk to my room wasn’t very long and I sighed happily as the door shut behind us and the lights flickered to life.

“Grab your pajamas and lay out your outfit for tomorrow, Yuri. I’ll take that braid out before bed. Unfortunately, checkout is at eleven but our flight isn’t until 1830. We should be at the airport by 1600 to be safe but is there anything you would like to do in that time?” I made m way to my own suitcase, pulling out an old college T-shirt and some flannel pants for bed and a simple outfit of dark jeans, a tan and bule plaid button up, grey cable-knit sweater and navy blue peacoat with black ankle boots. I ensured everything else was packed away and zipped up my suitcase. I could place my pajamas in my carry on in the morning.

I turned, smiling as I saw Yuri zipping up his own suitcase with two small piled of clothes next to him. I lifted both his and my suitcase to place them next to the door, setting our carry-ons on top of them before turning and assessing his outfit choices. He had chosen a cute tiger print footless onesie with a hood for bed, of which I couldn’t help but smile at endearingly, and another animal print ensemble for the morning. He had pulled out a pair of leopard print leggings with long a black t-shirt depicting a leopards face and a puffy black jacket with _more_ leopard print around the hood. I grabbed my clothes for bed before making my way into the restroom to change, offering Yuri some privacy to change as well. It was to my surprise that when I walked out he still wasn’t changed. Instead he was clutching the onesie in his hands and shuffling nervously from foot to foot. I frowned, concerned.

“What’s wrong, Yuri?” He huffed softly and bit his lip, looking down before he spoke.

“I really like the onesie but can’t get the buttons to close on my own…” I smiled softly, letting my head tilt to the side as I strode over and pulled him into a hug.

“That’s fine, I’ll help you.” I made quick work of stripping him from his suit, carefully putting it into the dress bag hanging next to my own as I went before crouching down to help him place both feet into the legs and shimmying the fluffy onesie up his legs. I buttoned it up and smiled at him softly before urging him to turn so I could remove the braid, instead pulling his hair into a loose ponytail for bed. “Alright then, off to bed with the both of us. I pulled back the blankets and let him crawl in as I walked across the room to turn off the lights. When I turned back around he was cuddled up, head on the lumpy purple pillow and tiger clutched close in his arms. I smiled before joining him, waiting for his breathing to even out, acknowledging he was asleep before letting myself succumb. My alarms had already been set and we would both need the rest. Tomorrow would be a very long day.


End file.
